worthyvioletpersimmonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Salutations (Milada, ST) (Spring 2011)
First Post Page 1 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#1 RP'd over email. Posted in parts here. ''--- Songbird'' The Freehold Hollow of the DFW sister freeholds is a warm and inviting place in the spring. The main two-story building sits solemnly to the right of the entrance, each of its twin doors fronted with a pretty veranda garlanded with fragrant flower-braids of bright bluebonnets and colorful Indian paintbrushes. To the immediate left of the main Hollow entrance is the fenced shooting range where Changelings practice archery and firearms both; to the left of that rises a giant three-story building, gently shabby on the outside, with the look of a shared residence about it. Sprawling across a good third of the large space is a cool lake that sparkles in the spring sunlight, lined on the nearest side by a dirt running track. The lake clearly descends to a very deep depth and the water looks cool and inviting in the Texas heat. The cliffs that protectively ring the Hollow spill cold water into the lake at the far side; the powerful waterfall beats the lake with gusto, but the waters nearest the entrance are peaceful and still, with no indication of where all the extra water is going. On the far side of the lake, too distant to see clearly and ringed in a haze of mist is a small building, almost reminiscent of a chapel or church. The Freehold Hollow is busy today; groups of Changelings play in the water and train at the range, while a small knot of people lounge cheerfully on the verandas, talking and sipping pale tea from glasses that sweat in the humid spring air. One man in particular may catch the eye as he holds a sort of 'court' in the nearest veranda--the air around him is blessedly cooler, and his smile (though sad) is welcoming and friendly, even as it is etched into pale brown skin reminiscent of rough tree bark. ''--- Pisha'' A young woman, tall and beautiful with dark coloration and a sprinkling of freckles, walks through the main entrance from the Hedge. She doesn't look lost, or surprised or scared; she eyes the Hollow appreciatively but without any particular sense of awe. Her eyes scan the Changelings, as if looking for something or someone in particular. And she appears fully human. ''--- Songbird'' An attractive man with a quick smile, bright blue hair, and the blush of aquamarine under his skin glances up from his spot on the range, eyeing the young woman with evident appreciation before doing a double-take at her human appearance. Holstering his gun, he moves away from the range and towards her with a slow gait that seems to be slower than he would prefer to be moving. Pulling off his ear protection with one hand, he shakes out his bright hair and watches her closely for a reaction. The air around him is warm, even warmer than the spring heat filling the hollow, with a faintest scent of sea salt about him. "Excuse me, ma'am," he says with a gentle smile, and just the softest touch of a Georgian accent. "Can I help you? Are you lost?" ''--- Pisha'' A smile spreads across her face, and she meets his gaze steadily, brown eyes into blue. "Lost? Some say we all are, aren't we?" Her eyes don't leave his, and her smile turns even warmer. She takes a step closer to him. "But no, I was given directions to come here. I was hoping to meet your Spring Monarch...?" The last sentence raises delicately at the end, turning it into a question. Her voice is like warm honey, with the barest breath of an accent - Slavic of some sort? - or perhaps it's just a speech mannerism. ''--- Songbird'' The pretty Waterborn blinks at her, and then blinks again, before breaking into a wider grin. "Uh. No, uh, yeah, I meant--" A soft blush tints his bluish cheeks, even as his grin widens. "It's just that you look--" His eyes sweep over her again, and if he's looking for the barest hint of a Mien on her, it's possible that his gaze becomes a little distracted from his task halfway through. "You-- He-- Hmm." Meeting her brown eyes again, he frowns slightly. "Maybe you oughta talk to Ash first. You don't mind--" He hesitates again, flummoxed by her appearance, before plunging forward. "You don't mind Winters, do you?" Turning to the closest veranda, he steps forward with a quick backward glance, clearly hoping she'll follow him. "Uh. Ash, there's a--" He doesn't seem to know how to finish the sentence. The man he addresses as Ash stands on the inside of the veranda, leaning very slightly against the fenced-railing, his brown eyes watching the young woman since the blue-man first leaped forward to speak with her. Slowly, very slowly, he extends his hand over the railing for her to shake. "Welcome," he says, and then he's quiet for a moment. His voice is slow and thoughtful, with a warm Arkansan accent underneath his long pauses. "Are you new here?" he finally asks, each word slipping slowly from his lips. ''--- Pisha'' "I don't mind anybody," she says to the Waterborn, her eyes alight with amusement that holds no mockery. "And relax." She lays one hand briefly, softly, on his upper arm before adding, "I don't bite." When Ash greets her, she takes the offered hand, shaking it gently - and not seeming in a hurry to let go. "Thank you," she says simply. "And yes - here, at least. I was at the Freehold of Live Oaks before, in Savannah - I just got into Texas today." She squeezes his hand gently. "Ash, yes? I'm called Milada Heartstrong." A Changeling-esque name, though it could be mundane; similarly, the light scent around her, floral and fresh and somehow reminiscent of sunlight, could just be a perfume. ''--- Songbird'' "Hmm." Ash will hold her hand for as long as she allows him, seeming in no rush to move from where he stands. "The Live Oaks. Hmm." He nods gently whenever he makes the soft humming noise, smiling warmly at her the entire time. His gaze is open and accepting, though there is none of the flirtatious examination that was in the pretty Waterborn's eyes. "I am a tree myself, you know," he tells her seriously, though his sad brown eyes glint with something that might be self-effacement. "But we do not have many trees here," he adds softly. There is a gentle question underneath the statement--''Are you a tree?''-- for her to hear, but not pushing for an answer. His gaze moves slowly to the Waterborn man, and then back to Milada. "You desire to meet the Spring monarch?" he asks slowly, considering each word with care. "They are... both here. I believe they are... hmm." He thinks for another long moment. "Well. We could bring them both out here," he says, very slowly, as though considering this carefully plan for possible problems. ''--- Pisha'' "Both?" Then she smiles. "Oh yes, that's right. I did hear about the 'twin freeholds.' Are they both here?" Moving her hand slightly, she twines her fingers through his, the gesture oddly natural. "If you're going to go get them, though, perhaps I should just come with you." ''--- Songbird'' "Hmm." He looks, for a moment, very serious as he considers this plan. "They... will not be together," he finally says, very slowly. "We will... ask them to come here." His head turns slowly to take in the Changelings gathered on and around the veranda--more than there were a moment before, as people trickle over to see the pretty young woman with the oddly human countenance. Considering for a long moment, he finally says very solemnly, "Maliri, will you please bring King Eric here?" A lovely woman with silken brown skin stands languorously, flashes a knowing smirk at the new girl, and disappears inside the wide double glass doors nearby. Then, even more slowly, Ash considers the gathering before saying with the deepest respect, "Imani, would you please summon Queen Yakone?" A dark Ogre, menacing and terrible in her Mien, stands gracefully and nods coolly at the girl, leaving a swirl of intense winter cold in her wake. Ash then looks down at his hand, now covering Milada's, and thoughtfully considers their fingers for several moments. "Would you like to sit on the veranda with me while we wait?" he asks with polite solemnity, not disengaging from her hand. Beside him, two seats are quickly vacated, the owners moving to lean against the wall. ''--- Pisha'' She gives a grateful smile to both Imani and Maliri as they leave. She takes the offered seat, close enough to him to brush lightly against him, and waits for the monarchs. She seems to be simply enjoying the warm spring day, the sun on her face, and the presence of new people around her. Using Fleeting Spring 1 to determine his desires. Page 2 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#11 ''--- Songbird'' [Ooc: Ash's most immediate desire is to make Milada feel comfortable and welcome. The desire is not sexual or even selfish--he doesn't want anything from her, though he does like holding her hand.] Imani returns relatively quickly, with a small young person in tow. "Here nee is, Queen Yakone," Imani says, her eyes making careful contact with the newcomer and gently stressing the genderqueer pronoun. Queen Yakone looks up at the young woman with bright black eyes, ner ears and striped tail twitching with immediate fascination--but the expression on ner face is not, strictly speaking, welcoming. When ner gaze sweeps over Milada's necklace, ner face lights up with interest. "What's that?" nee asks, pointing at the jewelry. "Is it for me?" Very gently, so softly she might not notice, Ash squeezes the young woman's hand reassuringly, though he doesn't speak up yet. ''--- Pisha'' Her hand lifts to the necklace - a fanciful pendant, dark red garnet in gold. She doesn't seem alarmed, just touches it gently and lowers her hand before glancing up at the Queen. Her warm smile is tinged with regret. "No," she says, gently but firmly. "No, I'm afraid it's not." She looks at the Queen for a long moment, taking in ner kith. "Would you like this, though?" she asks, holding up the hand that isn't holding Ash's. On the middle finger is a ring - a brilliant turquoise stone in an old gold setting. ''--- Songbird'' "Yes!" Bright eyes flash brightly at the pretty ring. "Yes, I want both." Nee nods solemnly. Then, looking up at the young woman, nee tilts her head in curiosity. "I'm the Spring Queen," nee tells her seriously, before a wild grin breaks across ner face. "People give me things." Ner tail twitches twice, and nee holds out ner hands as though expecting to be showered with gifts. Ash finally draws a deep breath. "You don't have to--" he starts, very slowly, his soft brown eyes lingering on Milada. But before he can finish the sentence, the doors to the building burst open with bright enthusiasm and a pretty man--glowing with a warm inner light--stalks happily out of the darkened interior. The king--for that is what he undeniably is, courtesy of the wyrd-crown hovering over his pretty head--is dressed in a thin black t-shirt that does absolutely nothing to hide the outline of his glowing body beneath, and jeans that are attractively tight against his wiry legs. His brown hair is plastered gently to his forehead, and he seems as though he's been sweating recently; the high mantle rolling off him is a strong scent of fresh new grass and budding blossoms, just before they open wide for the new spring. The wide grin on his face becomes, if possible, even wider when he sees the new girl, and he leaps forward to present himself--he would also clearly like to give her a hug or a handshake but is mostly forestalled by Ash having hold of the girl. "Hi, hello, hi!" He burbles cheerfully. "Maliri said we had a guest, I'm King Eric, so nice to meet you, you're new?" His gaze sweeps her with obvious attraction. "You're human?" he asks, seeming entirely delighted by the possibility. ''--- Pisha'' Her smile widens into a warm grin when the king comes bouncing onto the scene. "As human as you are," she answers, eyes dancing - and while he can see answering attraction in them, it's not enough for her to move away from Ash. "I'm Milada Heartstrong. It's a pleasure to meet you," she says with absolute sincerity. She raises one hand to him, the gesture almost as if she expects him to kiss it - but what she says is, "Your majesty, would you be so kind as to give my ring to your co-monarch? Nee is the Spring Queen," she says, using the pronoun and title she's been provided, "and therefore gets given things, but - regretfully - not all the things." She gives Yakone the same apologetic smile. "I am sorry, but I'm afraid the necklace is still mine." ''--- Songbird'' Eric's eyes widen slightly at the suggested exchange, but his eyes light up--literally--at her proffered hand. Jumping forward, he takes her hand with a gentle silky touch, bending his head to kiss her hand even as he slowly draws the ring off her finger. Head still bowed, his eyes look up at her face as his lips make soft contact with her skin. "I'm at your service," he murmurs suggestively, his eyes dancing happily. Very reluctantly, he eventually takes a half step back and slowly lets go of her hand, sliding his fingers along her skin as he moves away so that he touches the tips of her fingers before letting go entirely. Presenting the ring with a courtly half-bow to his sister-queen, he says, "Just one, Yakone, and it's a lending, not a gifting." His voice is an odd mixture of affable sternness and placating bargaining. The Queen's raccoon hands immediately snake out to grab the ring, bringing it closely to ner serious face to examine closely from a dozen different angles. Finally, nee pockets the ring with a delighted grin, and nee bows to the young woman. "Thank you!" nee trills happily. "I like you. Are you my friend now?" ''--- Pisha'' Milada's eyes gleam as he kisses her hand, and for just a moment the look she gives him could almost be called predatory - except that it speaks to the desire to do things WITH, not TO, him. Then the moment passes. To Yakone, she replies, "I certainly hope so," with an affectionate smile. She nestles slightly closer to the man next to her then. "Ash has been keeping me company while we waited for you," she says, her voice warm, and briefly rests her head against his shoulder. "But as I'm going to be living here for the foreseeable future, I do need to speak to one or both of you about swearing the freehold oath." ''--- Songbird'' Ash stands still through all this, his eyes watching everything unfold without a change in his calm expression of perpetual kindness. He does not actively move to respond to Milada's nestling, but he doesn't move away, and inasmuch as a man who fancies himself a tree can soften into a warm, welcoming embrace without actually moving his arms, he does so. Eric's eyes light up again--both at the look in her eyes and at her statement that she will be living here--though he looks just a touch confused at her body language towards Ash. He glances at Yakone, who is still staring at the young woman (and, it must be noted, her necklace) with curious black eyes. "Well," he says carefully, looking up to meet her gaze. "There's actually two Freeholds here." Then he gives her a lop-sided grin. "Mine's the best," he stage-whispers with a wink. "Fort Worth, at your service." He sweeps her another bow, caught up in the courtly role-play. Then he cocks a hip and relaxes into a looser stance, his eyes still lingering on her with pleasure. "It's really up to you which you join," he says warmly. "We kinda evolved together and we share the same hollow--", his eyes flick over the lawn with obvious affection for his home, "and while most of the members live in their sworn-city, we try not to get too fussy about city limits if someone needs to change. We're at least as flexible as the post office, anyway," he says with a grin. "So it really comes down to who you want to swear to...", he hesitates, glancing to Yakone again, "...and which oath you prefer." He gives Milada a sympathetic smile. "The Fort Worth oath is a little more strict, 'coz we're a bit cautious about things. Dallas is a little less restrictive." Pretty brown eyes glow hopefully at her then, and he favors her with another suggestive smile. "So, I mean. How do you feel about pledging yourself to me?" He tilts his head at the question, and just barely manages to almost look innocent. Fleeting Spring 1 ''--- Pisha'' What he gets for his desire scan is nearly a flood - she DESIRES. She desires him, yes - a desire that has at least as much to do with friendship and affection as it does with sex. She also desires - albeit not as strongly - Yakone, and the pretty Waterborn, and a few of the other Changelings in the courtyard... and, VERY strongly, she desires Ash right now. She listens to the explanation gravely, but laughs with delight at his question. "With such a pretty invitation," she teases, "how can I say no?" She casts laughing eyes at the raccoon-Beast. "Unless Queen Yakone has a counter-offer?" ''--- Songbird'' Eric grins with unabashed delight at her acceptance, only slightly tempered by her question to his sister-queen... and then blinks in open confusion as the results of his contract scan catch up with his brain. His brown eyes dart in surprise to Ash's face--which is just as kind and calm as always, showing no awareness of the desires in the room--and he blinks at Milada again. There's a sense that he is considering saying something, but he closes his mouth and, for the moment, is silently thoughtful. Queen Yakone stares gravely back at the young woman before jumping forward in a quick burst of speed. Nee runs a tight circle around the couple, at one point hopping with easy effort over the veranda railing in order to complete ner circuit. When nee skids to a halt, nee pulls ner tail forward with ner leather-black hands and fidgets with ner fur, grinning wildly as nee picks thoughtfully at individual strands of hair. "You like Ash?" nee finally asks, peering up at the lovely young woman as she leans against the man. "You join Winter soon?" Bright black eyes settle on Milada's pretty necklace. "You make jewelry?" Yakone asks, ner hand dipping into a pocket to finger the ring nee was 'loaned' earlier. ''--- Pisha'' Milada turns to regard the man next to her with a warm smile. "I do like Ash," she says gravely, "very much. But no, I don't think I'll switch to the Winter Court any time soon." She turns her attention back to Yakone. "And... I make some jewelry, yes." She doesn't grin, but there's a sense that she has to work not to. "I didn't make my necklace, though. It was a gift." Page 3 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#21 ''--- Songbird'' Yakone blinks at her, then tilts ner head. "I see," nee says solemnly, looking very interested now. "You make me things?" Eric glances between the two Changelings, glancing back at Ash again, and looking slightly more serious than he has since he burst out on the scene. Then he steps forward casually, gently taking Milada's free hand in both of his if she'll allow it and grinning pleasantly at her. "You don't have to decide right now," he says warmly, stroking her hand gently with his own. "Would you like a tour of the hollow while you think it over?" He glances at the man beside her. "Ash could come too, if you like, he loves helping new friends acclimatize..." The raccoon-queen fidgets unhappily at this suggestion, clearly not interested in seeing things nee has already seen much of already. --- Pisha Milada nods to Yakone, still smiling. "I think we can probably work something out." At the suggestion her face lights up and she stands with a grin. "I would love a tour." She looks hopefully back at Ash. "Will you come?" --- Songbird At the mention of 'tours', the small knot of curious onlookers mostly melts back into what they were doing before--swimming, fighting, practicing, chatting. Yakone seems torn between an expression of sulky irritation and triumphant greed, before leaping forward to pet Milada's hip in a friendly gesture. "You make me things," nee says with a hopeful grin. "Pledge later." Then nee darts back into the cooler building, fluffing ner tail fur as nee skips away. The tall man moves easily, if slowly, to stand with her, not dropping her hand but not restraining it in any way--his presence is consistent, but not pushy or forward. He smiles kindly at her, but his eyes look slightly doubtful and he thinks for a long moment before answering. "I am... not sure you would want me," he says carefully. "I do not move as quickly as our spry Spring King," he explains, his gaze at Eric soft and caring. ''--- Pisha'' Very briefly, her face falls, the expression replaced a moment later with a gentle smile. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to," she says. "I know my arrival interrupted what you were doing before. But please, don't stay back on my account." She squeezes his hand softly. "I'd like it if you came with us." ''--- Songbird'' His smile does not falter, though his sad eyes search her face with evident concern as he considers her answer; the grave tree-man seems, if anything, a little confused. "I have nothing but time," he finally answers, smiling kindly as though at a private joke. "And Imani will hold court in my absence, with my gratitude." He smiles up at the Witchtooth Ogre, who nods perfunctorily before returning her attention to the conversation that has moved on around them. "That's settled then!" Eric says cheerfully, clapping his hands with delight before immediately taking Milada's hand again and drawing her at a gentle pace--slow enough for Ash to keep up, for he does move slowly, true to his word. "Over here is the lake, this is the range over here--do you shoot anything?, over here are the dorms we keep for the newbies, most of them are Hedge-fresh but we have people who have flown in from other courts and are still shopping for a house in town, this is the lake--oh, did I say that already?" He babbles cheerfully as they walk, and Ash nods happily at each landmark as it is pointed out. ''--- Pisha'' She strolls along with them, again clearly enjoying the Spring day - near her, at least, the air is crisp, but the sun warm on their faces, and the smell of new things growing is strong. She takes in the new sights with a smile, answering questions when they're directed at her - no, she's never shot anything, but she'd love to try; yes, he mentioned the lake, but it's beautiful enough to be worth mentioning twice. She does perk up at the dorms. "Oh, I might need to take advantage of that - I wasn't kidding when I said I just came into town." She smiles sheepishly. "I was hoping there'd be some sort of traveler's lodgings available here, otherwise I was looking forward to a hotel room for at least the next few days." ''--- Songbird'' Eric strokes her hand happily. "You can stay as long as you like!" he offers enthusiastically. "Not everyone likes living in the Hollow, the outside cellphones don't work, you know--", here he frowns and looks genuinely aggrieved. "But some folks do, and we have lots of space. They built it big enough that everyone could stay here in case of emergency or something, I think--", he tosses this off with airy unconcern. "The rooms are about the size of a hotel room," he admits cheerily, "but one of the nice hotels, with a kitchen and a bathroom and everything works like you'd want, more or less." He gives her a look that would smoulder if he wasn't still smiling so broadly. "Very soft beds, much better than the ones in the hotels. And big!" Then he grin even more widely. "You'll stay for the dinner tonight, won't you?" he begs. "Rivah will want to meet you, she's the sweetest most delicate blossom you ever saw, and she takes dinner very seriously. I mean, it's not mandatory, but she's so happy when everyone attends." Ash nods seriously at all this, though he squeezes Milada's hand again at this last part. It might be a reassurance that she doesn't have to, or it might be encouragement that she could enjoy the Freehold dinner, or it might well be both. ''--- Pisha'' Milada can't help but giggle; Eric's enthusiasm is contagious. "Yes, of course I'll stay for dinner. If I'm going to be staying in the Hollow, I'd be here anyway, wouldn't I?" She squeezes his hand back, gently; then she pauses. "Although I really ought to become an official member, hadn't I?" She glances at Ash. "What do you think? Which freehold would you recommend I swear to?" ''--- Songbird'' Eric does a literal little jig in place when she says she'll stay for dinner, but laughs out loud at her question to Ash. "Ash will say Fort Worth, won't you, Ash?" he pleads happily. He winks at Milada. "We're both Fort Worth, after all, it was very clever of you to be wooed by the brightest, bestest freehold." His dancing brown eyes look up to Ash for confirmation. The gentle Winter King smiles at the younger king but pauses for a long while, considering his answer. Very seriously, he says gently, "Queen Yakone would be very pleased with anything you could make for her, and Queen Imani is no doubt a superior Winter monarch than I." He then hesitates for a long time. "I am prejudiced in favor of Fort Worth, though," he says slowly, his smile turning slightly wry as though laughing at himself. "And I think you would be happy here. King Eric is..." His eyes linger over the glowing man, who grins openly at the evaluation. "...somewhat more stable than Queen Yakone," he says carefully. "Should you care about that sort of thing." ''--- Pisha'' Milada nods, as if this has decided everything. "Well, then. I suppose I'm joining Fort Worth." She grins. "I can still make things for Queen Yakone even if I'm not part of ner freehold - it can be a, a... inter-freehold bonding experience." She laughs, reaching with her free hand to grab Eric's, and for just a moment seems as innocently happy as a small child, delighted to have made new friends. "But if both of you are recommending Fort Worth, it must be the best one." A bit of seriousness enters her eyes again as she looks up at Eric. "So what happens next?" Page 4 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#31 ''--- Songbird'' Eric grins like a child receiving the best and nicest of presents. "Well! You need a Spring monarch," he says with a wink, "and we have one right here. I'll teach you the pledge--you can repeat after me, if you like--and then, well." He draws just a tiny bit closer to her, his eyes level with hers. "If you want, you could seal the pledge with a kiss," he purrs happily at her. "We're very friendly here." Then he grins at Ash beside her. "But after, I do have to run back and tell Rivah, so I'll leave you with Ash," he says with a sigh that, while genuine, carries no real weight underneath. "She likes to know when new people join, and she'll be just delighted to have you for dinner. You said you don't shoot things? She'll be so disappointed, but you said you might want to learn, I'll tell Skyler on the way in..." His voice trails off happily. And then he'll teach her the member oath. ''--- Pisha'' She will swear the oath, and she will in fact seal it with a kiss, briefly wrapping warm arms around his neck - it's a chaste kiss, but there's definitely the promise of more if he asks. Afterwards she stands back with a mischievous grin. I am letting you take Eric off, and give me what if anything Ash does/says once he leaves, before moving forward. ''--- Songbird'' The kiss on Eric's side is not quite as chaste--it's possible that his lips part slightly near the end so that the tip of his tongue can brush just barely against her lips, his glowing eyes making promises of his own--but for the most part he behaves himself. Clearly quite delighted afterwards, he laughs happily, excuses himself prettily, and bolts for the main building, chattering something about "telling Rivah". Ash watches all this in benign smiling silence, letting Milada's hand go without complaint and accepting it again after (should she take his hand again) with quiet pleasure. Once they are alone, he is silent for awhile, smiling gently at her, before saying slowly, "I am glad you are here." A thoughtful pause. "King Eric is also glad you are here," he says solemnly, his voice reassuring and warm, "and he will stay glad, even though he moves quickly. I hope he did not offend you by leaving so abruptly. He is... not a tree." His eyes then linger on the multi-story apartment building behind them. "Do you prefer to embrace the ground or reach the sky?" His eyes glitter for the briefest of moments and he adds, very seriously, "Trees can do both, you see, but Lost must make choices." --- Pisha She looks confused for a long moment, then follows his gaze to the dorms. "Ah. Hmm. Both, when you put it in such poetic terms, but if I have to choose... reach for the sky, I suppose," she says, and smiles. She turns and looks him in the eyes then. "Ash," she says, her tone serious, "I hope... I hope I haven't bothered you. By flirting, I mean." Her smile widens, but looks faintly sheepish. "I am Spring. I flirt with a lot of people - I do a lot of things with a lot of people, come to that. It just seems... right, to me. And I do like you." She takes a deep breath, her eyes not leaving his. "I like your kindness, and your stillness, and your hands." Her gaze drops suddenly. "But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or like I've put you on the spot. You don't have to take my flirting seriously, not if you don't want to. Many don't. My feelings won't be hurt, I promise." Her tone is light as she says this, and although she is looking down, she's still smiling slightly. Looking back up, she meets his gaze again; slowly, she raises her free hand to brush the backs of her fingers lightly against his cheek. "However. If you do want to..." She lets her voice trail off, the statement half question and half offer. Her eyes hold his gaze, and in them is simple desire, and an answer to a question that hasn't yet been asked: Yes. ''--- Songbird'' Though his smile doesn't falter through all this, Ash's eyes look more than a little surprised at her touch and her offer--not offended or upset, just very surprised that today has lead to this. He's quiet for a long while, though his thumb very slowly strokes the inside of her palm in a gentle gesture of reassurance. Quietly, with almost helpless amusement at how awkward he is, he says simply, "I like your flirting." A pause. "King Eric will tease you," he says solemnly, even as his eyes glitter. "I am... the Freehold Father, you see." --- Pisha "The 'freehold father'? Oh dear," she murmurs, eyes shining. "Well, King Eric can tease me all he likes." Her smile turns - not quite mischievous, but playful. "So you like my flirting." She steps closer to him. "Do you like my kissing?" Without much more warning, she's got her free arm up and around his neck and she's kissing him - slowly, gently, but with considerably more heat than her earlier "deal-sealing" kiss with Eric. ''--- Songbird'' There is a moment of hesitation for the slow-moving man, but then his warm hand slowly-but-unerringly finds the small of her back and holds her gently to him while he returns her kiss--with perhaps more sweetness than skill, but as the seconds pass, he seems to be remembering the motions. When they part, the tiniest hint of a blush stains his cheeks, and his smile is more sheepish than before. "I do like your kissing," he says solemnly, his eyes dancing bashfully. ''--- Pisha'' "Good," she replies; there's a flush to her cheeks, but not from bashfulness. "Because I like yours too." She smiles warmly, squeezing his hand. "Shall we continue our walk? Or would you like to help me ger settled into a room?" ''--- Songbird'' He hesitates, his eyes scanning the sun-dappled lake, and perhaps lingering on the tiny chapel in the distance. "There is a garden you might like," he says slowly, "but much of the rest of the hollow is in the main building." His eyes glitter at her again, and he explains solemnly, "if we go inside, you may be overwhelmed with greetings." His eyes travel up the nearby apartments, seeming to pick a likely candidate for her. "I can at least show you the wards for your door," he offers. "Our forefathers took privacy very seriously, you see." ''--- Pisha'' "Hmm. I don't overwhelm easily," she murmurs, leaning against him for a brief moment. "But security is very important, I agree. We should probably look at that." Page 5 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#41 --''- Songbird'' He smiles gently at her and will, if she allows it, take her hand and draw her to the nearest stairwell, holding her arm carefully and steadying her as though she might fall. He brings her up to the third floor of the large apartment building. The stairs and walkways are all external and open-air, with the apartment doors and windows letting directly out onto the walkway without need for internal hallways--though, considering the very large size of the complex, there are covered paths at regular intervals that lead to the back side of the building. Ash will draw her gently through one of these paths and choose a door on the south-facing side of the complex, whose doors face the high cliff walls that shelter the hollow. "You will have a view of the lake from your bedroom," he offers shyly. "If you would like that." He then does something to the door handle with his hands that she can't quite see, and whispers something that she can't quite hear, before gently placing her palm on a silver plate just beside the door handle. Milada will feel a painless hum of electricity, and will taste for a moment the sensation of sun-ripened sweet tea. "It will only open for you now," he explains softly. "There are... hmm, ways around it, for emergencies, but we don't use them much, I promise." He smiles gently at her again. Once inside, Milada may note that King Eric either has not been in many hotels or has high standards--the apartment has an open kitchen and living room, small but easily able to entertain 3-4 people, a very lovely bathroom, and a bedroom with, as promised, a gorgeous view of the glittering lake below. Everything is fully furnished, though sparsely and with the bare minimum of toiletries, but there is a wardrobe with a selection of soft pants and tunics in a variety of sizes. The kitchen is stocked with canned foods that seem more themed for military use than comfort. Being that this is the Hedge, the various appliances in the lodgings are hedgespun equivalents, but Ash assures her very solemnly that everything works reasonably well. After a very long pause, and looking a touch embarrassed, he adds, "You are, hmm, very Fair. If you, hmm, have the Fairest contracts, we do ask, hmm, not to try to enter the other apartments through the twilight." He frowns softly, looking concerned. "It would not be safe," he adds gently. ''--- Pisha'' She audibly gasps when she enters, taking in the spacious and elegant suite. "All of this, for one person?" She moves happily through the rooms, taking in the furnishings and supplies, and literally bounces when she sees the patio and view to the lake. "Oh, I love it." Spinning around, she flings her arms around Ash, kissing him again with spontaneous exuberance. Then, leaning back, she frowns. "The door only opens for me - is there a way to 'give someone a key'?" ''--- Songbird'' His hands land gently on her waist when she kisses him, and though he doesn't restrain her in any way or prevent her from moving away, he clearly feels comfortable holding her while she is there. He smiles sheepishly at her question of keys. "It's... hmm, yes, a little complicated," he murmurs. "You can choose a password-catch for the ward and share it as you will." He studies her with worried eyes. "But anyone who knows the word can access your rooms should they so choose, and they can share the password with others without your knowledge. The ward also resets every season-change, so you'd have to pick a new word to give away every three months, should you choose. Not many do," he says slowly, "but King Eric keeps a suite that Queen Rivah has access to." His eyes glitter with that self-effacing amusement. "Our founding fathers did not always do things the easy way," he admits. ''--- Pisha'' If he seems comfortable, she won't move away; she simply leans back to look at his face, relishing his hands on her. "Hmm, that is a pain," she says with a shrug. "But it's workable. I just hate the thought of someone I trust not being able to access my room if I wasn't there - what if they needed to borrow something?" With a smile, she moves a hand up to run fingers through his short hair, her nails brushing lightly against his skin. "I really do like this room," she whispers, warmth in her eyes. "And I'm about to kiss you in gratitude, and I'm likely not going to stop for a while, so if you have something urgent that you need to get back to, now's the time to stop me." ''--- Songbird'' Ash smiles gently at her, though again there is a soft flash of surprise in his eyes. "You... don't have to feel grateful," he says slowly. "This is your home as long as you wish it." He pauses. "Hospitality is our duty," he finally offers in his slow Arkansan accent, as though this explains everything. Then he smiles a little wider. "I have, hmm, nothing more urgent to do than to make you feel welcome." Very tentatively, he tightens his arms around her in a closer embrace--though it is still very clear that she isn't trapped in any way. Your empathy is picking up that he does desire you, but he's a little nervous about remembering all the relevant dance steps. Its been, hmm, a few years. ''--- Pisha'' that's fine; she knows it well enough for both of them. Her smile turns languorous. "Duty, hmm?" She gives him a teasing look. "I hope it's more than just that." Slowly, gently, she draws he head towards her even as she leans into him. "Although I do, in fact, feel very welcome." And then she kisses him, and as promised, goes on kissing him for quite a long time. ''--- Songbird'' Ash kisses her back with every evidence of pleasure--if he seems shy and hesitant with his hands, his body at least does respond very clearly to her closeness. And while he genuinely does seem to enjoy the kissing, and genuinely would appear to be happy to do more than kissing, he remains hesitant to take the first step on anything more. If she gives him a moment to catch his breath, his face will color with a faint blush and he will say, "Milada... You don't have to... ah." He clears his throat and seems unsure how to phrase his thoughts. "I, hmm, like you. But you don't have to, hmm, like me... like this. Ah." His blush deepens softly and his voice turns even more solemn. "I am not king in Spring, and even if I were, Fort Worth does not, hmm. Fort Worth cares about consent, and..." A pause while he puts together words. "Consent isn't consent if a No is not possible," he finally explains gravely. "So. Ah. You do not have to, ah, like anyone here, if you don't want to like them." He looks sheepish. "I will leave if, hmm, you would like that? I don't want to... harm you in any way." ''--- Pisha'' At first, as he speaks, her face falls. She looks confused, and - not hurt, but disappointed, and a little apologetic. "I - I know consent is important," she whispers. "That's why... I tried to let you know, to make sure everything was..." Suddenly her eyes widen, as his meaning sinks in. "Wait. Are... are you worried about my consent?" She laughs in delight and kisses him again, her eyes radiating affection and amusement. Afterwards, she nuzzles close to his ear. "You are the sweetest man in the world," she whispers, her breath warm, "and I never do anything I don't want to do." ''--- Songbird'' He smiles warmly then, his hands soft on her back. "I am worried about you, yes," he says solemnly. Then he thinks for a moment. "You will fit in very well here," he says, sounding suddenly very shy. Then he hesitates for a very long moment, and offers, "And, if you want to, I would like to kiss you again." He tightens his arms gently around her, pulling her even closer into him, and kisses her with more warmth and enthusiasm than before, apparently more comfortable now that he knows she wants this. Aaaaand now that everyone seems to be on the same page, she will become more forward about initiating things and moving things along ;) Fade to black? (Or possibly fast-forward to after?) Page 6 Songbird Nov 06, 2014#51 ''--- Songbird'' [OOC: Sounds good. Afterwards, he will tell her very earnestly--and a little bashfully--that even if she doesn't see him as the Freehold Father, she should feel free to talk to him any time she's sad... that all this doesn't mean he wouldn't want to comfort her. If anything, he'd like to comfort her more , no, wait, that came out wrong. *flustered silence* Then he'll give her the rest of the tour (if she wants) and accompany her to dinner (if she wants) and basically do whatever she wants, while looking quietly contented at the world.] ''--- Pisha'' Flustered silences will be rewarded with more kisses :) She will nod at his explanation, but then, while snuggling up to him, mention that she hopes it's okay to come talk to him when she's not sad too, because she's not often sad but she could try to be sad if she needs an excuse to come see him... (he may pick up at this point that she's teasing him.) And yes, afterwards she would be very happy to have the rest of the tour, and will be very affectionate to him the rest of the day. (and, I mean, in general, lol.) ''--- Songbird'' Hee! He will nod very gravely and say that she is always welcome to come talk to him, even if she is only pretending to be sad. But his eyes are laughing. Depending on how long the fun lasts, they may not have time for the full tour, but at some point he'll show her the private room he has in the Winter wing, which is basically a very cozy counseling office--comfy couch, comfy seat, some potted plants, a nice water fountain to be both soothing and create white noise for people to share without feeling overheard. He's pretty clearly most comfortable in this room than anywhere else. (Go back to Worth Hollow)